PRACTICAS DE LABORATORIO
by LasPivitasdeForks
Summary: Bella es una aventajada alumna con deseos carnales sobre Edward, su profesor. ExB Hot lemons. Dejen reviews!


**PARA TODAS USTEDES, AQUI ESTA NUESTRO NUEVO FIC. DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Aquella mañana hacia un calor bochornoso incluso en Forks, me levante toda sudada despues de tener una noche de sueños agitados, bueno mas que agitados humedos y calientes, ese pinche de profesor Cullen, me tenia bien recalentada. Desde que le vi aquel dia tirandose, detras de las colchonetas del gimnasio, a la guarra de la Señorita Esme, me producia serios espasmos en mi centro recordar su enorme polla jugando con la profesora mas sucia y zorra de todo el instituto.

Me levanté presurosa de la cama, puesto que se si no se me haria tarde. Me desnudé y me metí a bañar. No pude evitar pensar en el profesor Cullen mientras me bañaba..., en su sexy cabello cobrizo siempre despeinado como si pareciese que acababa de tener sexo salvaje, sus hermosas esmeraldas, su espalda ancha, su duro pecho, sus fuertes brazos, su culo respingon, el bulto en su entrepierna que prometía aguardar una grande, dura y gruesa ereccion...¡BASTA BELLA!

Sacudí mi cabeza para librarme de esos pecaminosos pero a la vez deliciosos pensamientos, y una vez terminé mi baño espumoso, salí y me miré en el espejo. "Oh, diablos!" pensé mientras observaba mi aspecto; yo no era tan sexy y poderosa como la señorita Esme, así nunca conseguiría que ese pendejo de Edward se fijara en mi. Decidí colocarme un pequeño sostén para que juntara mis pechos y así lucir como la zorrita que deseaba ser.

Lo acompañe de mi pequeña tanga de encaje, esa que cuando andaba mucho rato me dejaba mi pequeño coño adolorodido, me puse mi corta falda tableada y mi polera blanca de tirantes, asi se me verian las tirantas del sujetador, dandome un aspecto sexy pero inocente, de zorrita, como era de licra marcaba mis pechos, carajo solo me quedaba ponerme mis medias por encima de la rodilla y seria la colegiala mas apetecible del instituto.

Decidí que también me las pondria. Mi misión iba a ser volver al profesor Cullen loco de lujuria, juraba que al finalizar las clases, le tendría comiendo de mi mano. Sin perder mas tiempo, me coloqué las medias y unos zapatos con taco de 10 centimetros. Para darle el toque final a mi look de colegiala sexy, recogí mis ondas castañas en dos coletas y las amarré con un lazo cada una. Para finalizar, me maquillé de una forma suave. Me apliqué sombra de ojos rosa pastel, rimel, delineador y gloss para hacer mis labios mas jugosos. No me puse rubor porque mi propio sonrojo me acompañaria todo el dia. Me apliqué unas gotas de mi perfume favorito y bajé a desayunar.

Después de tomar mi almuerzo, me dirigí a la escuela andando de manera sensual, meneando mis caderas. Sabía que todos los weis de la calle me miraban y deseaban también, y eso me hacía sentir muy femenina. Pero al llegar a la escuela lo vi. Era el profesor Cullen, luciendo tan macho como siempre, mirando a las demás pendejas con esa sonrisa torcida. "Carajo"- pensé en mis adentros- "estoy tan húmeda que desde su distancia podría olerme el sexo"

Yo creo que lo debio oler, porque segun se puso ese pensamiento en mi cabeza el se dio la vuelta y me miro, pude ver en sus ojos la lujuria y en ese momento tambien vi como su polla saltaba dentro de sus pantalones haciendo su bulto todavia mas enorme, sabia que ese puto no se podria rendir a mi ingenuidad. Mierda, me estaba empezando a mojar y todavia no se me habia acercado, mi humedad iba a ser un estorbo en la clase,. solo esperaba que no chorreara silla abajo.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, un escalofrio me recorrió como fuego. Sus orbes esmeraldas me miraban de una forma intensa, atravesándome con la mirada. Esperaba que al final del día me atravesase con otra cosa. Al ver mi sonrojo, me dedicó su sexy y torcida mirada-moja-bragas. Mojé más mi tanga. A este paso se me quedaría incrustado en la piel, entre lo pequeño y lo mojado que estaba. Le dirigí una sonrisita tímida a la par que coqueta y me giré para dirigirme al salón donde era mi primera clase.

Notaba como el me seguía, sus pisadas elegantes eran como latidos en mis sienes, e incluso ese sonido era sexy en él. Entré en el aula y mi amiga Angela me observó de arriba abajo. "Bella, parece que tienes una pérdida". En ese mismo instante di media vuelta y corrí hacia los aseos, con la verguenza palpitando en mis mejillas. "Ese pendejo lo pagará caro. Mi mejor tanga..." Pensé mientras limpiaba con un papel la humedad que bajaba por mis muslos. Y cuando decidí volver al aula, el profesor Cullen me esperaba en la puerta del aseo.

-Buenos dias Bella-, me dijo con voz ronca cargada de deseo, su aliento dulce e intoxicante, sus carnosos labios cerca de mi boca, me estaban volviendo loca solo queria ser devorada por ellos.  
>-Le ocurre algo ese bonito y sexy cuerpecito, que yo pueda arreglar?<br>Mierda, mis jugos volvian a mojar mis muslos, nunca me voveria a poner esa tanga cuando estuviera delante del Profesor Cullen.

-Bu-buenos dias, profesor Cullen-, le contesté timidamente, sonrojándome.  
>Me miró con una sonrisa burlona y levantando una de sus perfectas cejas.<br>-¿Se pone tímida, señorita Swan? No habia visto esa faceta de usted, siempre se comporta como una pequeña zorrita intentando provocarme, ¿Porqué ese cambio ahora?  
>Tenía razón, la vergüenza era una palabra que no formaba parte de mi vocabulario. Desde el primer día que le ví, mi coño palpitaba por él. Hacía lo que fuese para llamar su atención y que se fijase en mí. ¿Y ahora que lo tenia en el aseo de damas todo para mí, me entraba la vergüenza? JÁ. Edward Cullen quería una zorra, y la iba a tener.<p>

Enderecé los hombros, ofreciéndole mis pechos y él me regaló un ligero pellizco en mi trasero.

-Profesor, no deberíamos hacer esto aquí, cualquiera podría vernos. Yo quedaría expulsada y usted... usted...

No me dejó terminar. Puso su dedo índice en mis palpitantes labios inferiores y acercó su boca a mi oreja, susurrando:  
>-Bella, hoy manda mi polla.<p>

Una corriente elestrizante me subio de mi centro a mis pezones, que ya estaban duros como rocas se marcaban tanto que parecia que iban a romper mi polera. Me pellizco uno de ellos mandando un latigazo directo a mi palpitante clitoris- Me cogio de la mano y dijo sigueme mi pequeña zorra, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y casi como si me llevara en volandas, me metio en el laboratorio y cerro el pestillo por dentro.  
>Ahora si que iba a saber cuan enorme y jugosa era la polla del Profesor Cullen.<p>

Nada mas cerrar la puerta, me estampó contra la pared, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, haciendo una perfecta y sensual jaula con su cuerpo. Acercó su cara a la mía, nuestras bocas casi se rozaban, podia sentir su dulce aliento invadir mi boca. Delicioso.  
>-Ahora quiero que me demuestres todo lo sucia y pervertida que puedes llegar a ser.<p>

-Lo que usted desee, profesor. Voy a hacerlo volar.  
>Descendí hasta su entrepierna en un viaje de lujuría desmedida, desabrochando el cinto de cuero negro y descubriendo por fin la tierra prometida. Me sentía más dichosa que Colón llegando a América. Mi pequeña mano no daba cabida para aquella tórrida columna jónica que era su pene, dura, perfectamente cincelada y palpitante, así que decidí metérmela en la boca y darle todo el placer que se merecía. Escuchaba sus gemidos in crescendo a medida que aumentaba mis movimientos con la cabeza.<p>

-Bella, eres mi zorrita, ojala pudiera darte esto en el almuerzo todos los días, bebé.

No podia hablar porque su pene me llegaba hasta el fondo de mi garganta, que se habia acomodado a su tamaño sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de su enormidad, y pense "Oh si, seria lindo, siempre me ha gustado almorzar un buen salchichon"  
>Segun se iba incrementando su excitacion vi venir su orgasmo, me dedique a lamer y lamer que casi me asfixio, pero eso no era nada comparada con la cascada que pensaba iba a correr en mi garganta, de semejante polla, semejante corrida.<p>

-Así, sigue asi zorrita. Trágate toda mi leche, no dejes ni una gota.  
>Tal como ordenó, cuando se vino duramente, lo tragué todo. Casi no me daba tiempo a tragar toda su leche, salía a borbotones como la lava de un volcán. Chupaba, lamía y succionaba como un cachorro hambriento. Era SU cachorra.<br>Cuando hube tragado todo, le miré de forma seductora batiendo mis pestañas y relamiendome.  
>-Ya está todo señor Cullen. Me encantaría almorzar esto todos los días.<p>

Sonrió divertido, mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, con mis piernas todavía temblorosas.

-¿Es que usted no almuerza, profesor? Le pregunté picarona, sentándome en la mesa y abriendo mis piernas, exponiendo mi caliente centro para él. Sus ojos parecían dos piscinas de aguas verdes mientras examinaban el punto más ardiente de mi ser.  
>-Lo cierto es que no me gusta bucear por bajos fondos. Yo soy más de "penetrarlos".<br>Y diciendo eso entró en mí raudo y velóz, llenándome con su cañón como si no hubiera un mañana.

Fue tal su embestida, que desplazo la mesa hasta la pared, era...como un toro. Comenzo a empujar con frenesí cerrando los ojos y jalando mis pezones, oh bella, oh bella, eres el paraiso con tu pequeño, estrecho y humedo coño, listo y preparado para mi, tan apretado que mi polla no puede estar mas contenta con la friccion, eres mi zorra, mi pequeña y caliente zorra, entregandome su caliente mejillón.

-Oh, Edward, esto es el cielo. Puedo sentirte en mi garganta, eres tan enorme, me vas a atravesar. Fóllame mas duro, mas mas mas…..

-¿Quieres mas, pequeña zorra? Te daré yo más. Inmediatamente se salió de mí. Casi lloré por su ausencia en mi cuerpo. Me giró, apoyandome en la mesa boca abajo, separó mis piernas y puso mi culo en pompa. Sin mas preámbulos, volvió a empujar fuertemente en mi estrecho centro, que lo acogió hambriento de su verga. Empezó a embestirme como un loco, con esta posición lo sentía mucho más adentro. Iba a destrozarme.

Pero mi estrechez ahora se sentía mantequilla, tan facil para él de atravesar.  
>-Oh sí, profesor, deje que su submarino surque mis turbias y profundas aguas.<br>-Este coño es tan indomable como su dueña.  
>Rugía, gruñía, jalaba mis senos y yo me retorcía de placer sabiendo que nuevamente se iba a venir, ahora en mi interior. Estaba a punto de colapsarme cuando escuché el sonido de la llave abriendo la puerta.<p>

OH diosito no permitas que la puerta se abra, no permitas que nadie nos descubra, no permitas que mis labios y mi clitoris se queden asi, hinchaditos y rojos, sin poder convulsionar, sin aliviar mi orgasmo, no permitas que me quede sin ver estrellitas de colores y fuegos artificiales, porque este pendejo me esta follando de tal manera que mi orgasmo va a ser como una traca fallera-  
>Tras varios intentos de intentar abrir la puerta, el que fuera se marcho<br>Oh si. ahora si, Ed..ed...warddddd

Me vine. Me vine tan duro que casi pierdo el conocimiento. Mis ojos se giraron en las cuencas y grité tanto y tan agudo que los perros de todo el mundo se estarian volviendo locos. Edward me tapó la boca con una de sus manotas para acallar mis gemidos, jadeos y gritos. Gritaba como perra en celo siendo follada por su macho alfa.  
>Tras unas potentes y rápidas embestidas, Edward tuvo su orgasmo. Sentí como un gran chorretón de deliciosa leche invadia mi mas que apretado centro. Su leche estaba ardiendo, pero, al contraste con el calor de mi canal, se sentía fria incluso.<p>

Edward se separó todavía jadeante mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme, recreándome en mi mejillón rebosante de exquisita y dulce ambrosía masculina.  
>-Escuchame bien, niña pervertida. Quiero que esto se repita cada mañana, entiendes? Quiero que vengas a mi laboratorio y me hagas ver el cielo como hoy. Te lo advierto niñita, de otra manera no dejaré que pases de curso.<br>-Es ustéd un pendejo, profesor, pero por el bien de mi coño, le haré caso.

Me ayudo a bajarme de la mesa, y cuando iba a ponerme mi tanga, me lo arranco de mi mano con un fuerte y varonil tiron, se lo llevo a la nariz y aspirando fuertemente dijo  
>-Tus jugos huelen tan bien, tanto como el olor a fresias de tu pelo, mas te vale tener una buena provision de bragas, a partir de ahora, cada dia te hare mojarlas cada vez mas y despues de follarte duro me quedare con ellas.<br>Mis labios formaron una deliciosa O, bati mis pestañas y rode mis ojos

-Por supuesto Profesor, soy una alumna muy obediente y aplicada.  
>Salimos del laboratorio y cada uno nos fuimos en distintas direcciones, mire su duro y magnifico culo alejarse, mientas blandia mi tanga en su mano y yo imaginaba en su boca esa sucia y torcida sonrisa que mojaba mis bragas.<p>

Mierda, ¿qué bragas?


End file.
